Legend of the Silver Eevee~Chapter 1
by Iya
Summary: Iya has left Celedon City to get her first pokemon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town. But the detour through Viridian City leads her to something that has other ideas. . .


THE LEGEND OF THE SILVER EEVEE~CHAPTER 1 

"Iya! Your breakfast is ready! Come down and eat!" 

A loud groan came from inside a small bedroom full of pokemon stuff. Then a girl with mid-length purple hair and brown eyes apeared in the doorway, with a blanket in one hand, rubbing her eyes with the other. 

"What'z for breakfast?" She asked. 

"Well, since you get your first pokemon today, I went out and got you a donut!" Her mother said cheerily. 

"A donut! Custard filled?!" Iya shreiked excitedly. 

"Yep." 

"Alright!" 

The girl ran into the kitchen and scarfed a chocolate custarded filled donut that was laying on the table. Custard filled was her favorite, and this treat added to her joy and excitement of getting her first pokemon and trainer's licence from Professor Oak in Pallet Town. 

"You better hurry if you want a Charmander like you said, I heard that is the most popular." Her mother told her. 

"Yeah I know." She replied, and went into the bathroom to get ready. Pallet Town was quite a walk away, but she was taking a carpool there most of the way. She had heard that the trainers leaving from Pallet was probably going to be the most challenging for her journy, since that is Proffesor Oak's hometown. She knew one of these challenges was Gary Oak, and the second most challenging would be Ash Ketchum. She also knew that anyone else leaving from Pallet wouldn't matter that much because just Ash and Gary had actual contact with Professor Oak. 

These thoughts raced through her head as she packed and got ready for her journy away from home. She knew she would get homesick, but all the exciting things that might happen to her on her journy would make up for that. 

"Bye mom! See you when I'm a Pokemon Master!" Iya called as she ran through the door. 

"Oh that's really heart-lifting. . ." Her mother said outloud after her. 

*** 

On the bus, Iya felt her first pang of homesickness. It had only been an hour and she already missed her mother. Well, nothing exciting had happened yet. . .but that would soon change. 

The bus came to a stop near Viridian forest, and everyone was loaded off to continue on foot. Iya, dispite what the bus driver told her, dicided to go through Viridian Forest to get to Pallet Town, there where no forests in Celedon City. 

There was a light breeze and everything was calm. She felt a little scared though, everything being so quiet and all. 

"I wonder if there are any pokemon here," she wondered outloud, "There should be, after all, I heard they were everywhere." She concluded. At that moment she heard a loud SNAP and a cry of pain. She nearly jumped out of her skin, but when she recovered she ran towards where the sound had come from. 

When she got to her destination she gasped. There in front of her was an Eevee, a silver one, it's foot caught in a large pokemon trap(like a bear trap). Next to it was another Eevee, but this one brown, growling warningly at her. 

"Oh. . .my. . .Let me help you." She said warmly, then advanced toward the wounded and trapped Eevee. The other one didn't like this at all, and snapped at her leg, leaving small bite marks. 

"Ow! What did you do that for?! I'm trying to help you!" She cried in puzzlement. The only response was more snarls and growls. 

All of a sudden another noise came from a bush a few feet away, then a very large snake slithered out. It had also heard the Eevee's cry, and came to see if it could get a quick meal. Seeing a human there too didn't please the Arbok, thinking the Eevee were her Pokemon, until one snapped at her, then it knew this wasn't an expirenced person. Maybe now it would get *three* quick meals. 

As it advanced, the silver Eevee squirmed even more frantically in the trap, causing more damage and pain. Not knowing what to do, Iya picked up some rocks that were scattered around and threw them at the Arbok, one hitting it square in the forehead. 

"Charbok!" It screamed, then shot it's head forward at Iya. 

"Aaaahhh!!" She screamed, then quickly dodged it, rolling on the ground. The Arbok spun it's head around angrily preparing for another strike, when another idea hit it. Instead of going after her, it decided it would have her watch the horibble preformance of it devouring the Eevees. 

With an evil grin on it's face, it turned it's head to the little silver Eevee, who was shaking uncontrollably, and drew it's head back preparing for the strike. 

"WEE!!" The other Eevee cried and jumped up anto the Arbok's head, frantically scratching at it's eyes and biting at it. The Arbok easily flung the amiture Eevee off it's back and into a tree. It didn't get up. The Arbok drew it's attention back to the shivering silver Eevee, preparing for another strike. It drew it's head back, then shot forward with it's jaw wide open. 

"NO!!" Came a voice, and all of a sudden the Arbok felt a sharp pain in it's mouth. . . and it wouldn't close! After a moment it figured out that there was a stick keeping it's mouth open, it's jaw unhinged, in a very uncomfortable position. Then it felt a jab in it's side, and another and another, as large rocks were being flung at the 7 foot snake. 

"Sssaarr!!" It screamed in pain. 

"Leave us alone!" Iya shouted, chucking another rock at it, hitting it in the head. After being hit in the head a few more times, the Arbok decided it was time for it to go, and skip those quick meals. It slithered away hotheaded and dishelved, still with the stick in it's mouth. 


End file.
